


Second chances

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some blood (like blood bags u know), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: In which vampire Minho creates a newborn vampire and now has to deal with the responsibilities that comes with it. Also he's now bonded to the newborn and he doesn't like commitments like this.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 31
Kudos: 246
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



Minho wasn’t sure how he had gotten into this situation, and currently he wanted nothing but to get out of it.

“Can’t you take him?” he asked, brows knitted together and he crossed his arms across his chest. “You’ve raised newborns before.”

“I’ve only raised my own and a stray,” Chan said, an unimpressed look on his face as he took a sip from his cup. “I mean, I’ll gladly help you if I can but I can’t take him from you. There is a bond between you already and he’s not going to accept me in the same way. That’s not how it works.”

“You sound like you have experience,” Minho grumbled, reaching for his own cup. “How do I break the bond?”

“You have to die.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“So.” Minho took a long sip from his blood before continuing. “I’m stuck with him until I die?”

“Not necessarily stuck for eternity. It’s not like a prison or anything,” Chan said, shrugging. “You just need to take care of him while he adjusts and learns about his new world.” He smiled, genuine and warm. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. After a while they become independent and maybe you end up being in a very casual relationship. It’s not something that’s going to tie you to someone else for the rest of your eternal life. He’s going to feel secure with you, and for a while he might consider the rest of us a threat.”

“So it’s not like you and…” Minho trailed off, giving Chan a pointed look.

“Me and Felix?”

Minho nodded.

“Nothing will force you to take care of him,” Chan said, leaning back in his chair. “There will be a special kind of bond, but it doesn’t have to be romantic unless you want it to be.” He paused, glancing towards the guest room. “All I’m saying is that you turned him and the least you can do is try to help him on the way.”

Minho lowered his head and stared into the dark red liquid.

“He was half-dead on the street, Chan,” he mumbled. “I couldn’t let him die.” His chest felt heavy and he sighed. “He’s so young… he deserves a second chance at life.”

“I’m not saying you should have let him,” Chan said, his voice so soft and gentle in that annoying way. He placed a hand on Minho’s arm. “I’m proud of you. I know it wasn’t easy.”

That made Minho feel oddly happy. He was over five-hundred years old, but hearing the older vampire say he was proud of him did things to him. He wasn’t one to seek out approval of anyone, but here he was, experiencing a wave of confusing but positive emotions.

He didn’t like it.

“What if I fuck it up?” he asked, trying to not let his voice betray him. “What if I accidentally raise a feral vampire?”

“You won’t,” Chan assured him. “The rest of the coven is around to help you if you ever need anything.”

Minho sighed and he finished his drink. The blood was fresh, he knew that, but it tasted almost sour on his tongue and he grimaced. Chan gave him a look but he just shook his head, pushing his chair back to stand up.

“I should go and see him,” he said, his still heart feeling heavier than usual in his chest. “He should be awake.”

“If he is,” Chan began, “please inform him about the other vampires in the house. Wouldn’t want to repeat the Hyunjin incident.”

The Hyunjin incident was caused by a miss from Chan to inform Hyunjin about the other vampires and it had led to a very scared newborn to lash out against Chan’s stray child, Jisung, and in the long run caused a bit of tension in the group for a decade or two. All resolved but Minho would rather not relive that.

“I’ll make sure to tell him that,” Minho said. He took a deep (unnecessary) breath, and headed towards the guest room.

  
  
  
  
  


The newborn was awake when he entered the room. As soon as the door opened, vibrant red eyes snapped to stare at Minho in that odd way that only newborns could. It was as if he was staring through Minho’s (non-existent) soul but also staring into thin air at the same time.

“Hey,” Minho said as he slowly approached the bed, cautious to not make any fast movements. He pulled the desk chair closer to the bed and sat down. “How do you feel?”

The young man thought for a moment, the silence giving Minho time to take in his appearance more in detail. He had a strong nose, oval face with chubby jowls. He looked young, not more than mid-twenty. His eyes had previously been a dark brown, and maybe they would return to that as their neutral state later, but for now they were the unmistakable newborn red.

Last time he had seen him, he had been covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Chan had been the one to clean him off as Minho had been too shaken to do so himself. He felt a bit silly, as he was an old vampire but couldn’t handle turning someone.

“I feel like my insides are burning,” the young man finally answered. His voice was a bit hoarse, probably worn out from all the screaming.

The act of turning someone would probably haunt Minho for the rest of eternity. He didn’t understand how Chan had done it not only once, but three times in total, without losing his sanity.

Minho stared at the young man for a moment, trying to figure out how to break it to him. But before he could think of something smart to say, the young man spoke.

“Who are you?”

“My name is Minho,” Minho said, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if you remember me but-”

“You saved me,” the young man said, cutting Minho off. Minho just nodded mutely. “Thank you,” he whispered, looking down at his hands. “I’m Seungmin.”

“Seungmin,” Minho repeated.

“What happened to me? What’s going on?” Seungmin asked, a slight tremble making its way into his voice. “Why do I feel like I’m burning from within?”

“Because… your insides are kind of turning to ash.”

“What?”

“Wait- Backtrack,” Minho said, raising both his hands. “That wasn’t the best way to explain it. Let me try again.” Seungmin was looking more and more spooked by the second. Minho needed to act fast. “Your body is dying.”

“What?!” Seungmin wheezed.

Minho facepalmed himself, hard enough to make a sound.

“You’re a vampire,” he finally said, giving up on trying to dance around the subject. “I’m a vampire. I turned you into one and brought you to a house full of vampires.” He paused. “Please don’t attack any of them if they scare you.”

“I-” Seungmin’s eyes flickered around the room and Minho could see him thinking, trying to wrap his mind around the information. “I’m confused.” He took a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip. “Why did you turn me?” he asked, his voice small.

Minho winced.

“How much do you remember?”

“I…” Seungmin trailed off and his expression shifted from confused to horrified as he recalled the events of yesterday.

Minho’s heart twisted when Seungmin hid his face in his hands, his body shaking as he cried. Minho wasn’t sure what to do. Should he move closer and comfort him or should he just let him cry it out. He sat there and listened to Seungmin’s sobbing.

It took a while, but soon the sobs started to calm down and Seungmin looked up. “I-I died. I was… I was so cold. I was going to die in that alleyway but-” He stared at Minho, red eyes wide, lips slightly parted and tears rolling down his cheeks. “You saved me.”

“I don’t want anyone to share my fate,” Minho said, speaking slowly as he chose his words carefully. “But I couldn’t let you die like that.”

“Thank you,” Seungmin whispered. The bed creaked as he shifted and moved closer to Minho. Before Minho could react, he had grabbed Minho’s hand and held onto it with an iron grip. “Thank you,” he repeated, his voice choked up.

“You’re welcome,” Minho said, some of his worry washing off him. He wouldn’t have to worry about his newborn hating him at least. That was a good first step. “Now, do you want to get some blood? To soothe that burn?”

Seungmin blinked, eyes glossy and he pressed his lips together.

“I know it sounds bad but we’re in the day and age where we don’t have to commit senseless murder to keep ourselves fed,” Minho assured.

“Really?”

Minho only nodded and moved to stand up. Seungmin followed his lead. “The burning sensation is going to continue for a while until…” He trailed off, licking his lips nervously as if to buy time for himself to think. “Until the transformation is done. But the blood will help.”

“Alright.”

“There are other vampires in the house,” Minho warned as he began to lead Seungmin out of the room. “My coven leader asked me to inform you so you wouldn’t be surprised by them.”

Seungmin had grabbed onto Minho’s jacket, holding onto the hem and tailing after him like a child. Had this been any other situation, Minho would have snapped at him, no matter who he was, but for now he just let Seungmin hold onto the fabric.

“They may keep away to give you some space, but there are others here.”

“I can smell them,” Seungmin mumbled, eyes darting around nervously. “This is weird.”

“It’s overwhelming at first,” Minho said and Seungmin hummed, nodding his head. “But it gets better, I promise.”

Seungmin didn’t say anything, he just let Minho guide him to the kitchen.

As they rounded the corner, the door to the fridge closed and they came face to face with Felix. The younger vampire blinked, his brown eyes wide and in his hand was a blood bag. Minho’s immediate reaction was to raise an arm in front of Seungmin. If it was to protect Felix from a hungry newborn or to protect his fledgling from another vampire, Minho wasn’t sure.

“I’m sorry, I should have waited,” Felix said, eyes darting between Minho and Seungmin. “I’m sure you’d like to wait with the introductions,” he continued, taking a few careful steps towards them. He kept his eyes on Minho, as if he expected Minho to lash out against him. Felix carefully held out his hand with the blood bag to Seungmin.

Seungmin looked between the blood bag and Minho, as if he was asking Minho for permission.

The amount of self-control Seungmin displayed, not even twenty-four hours old, was remarkable and Minho made a note to speak with Chan about it later.

“Go ahead.”

Minho had barely finished his sentence before the bag was snatched out of Felix’s hands and Seungmin bit through the plastic. Some of the blood splattered on the floor, some landed on Seungmin’s shirt and some on Minho’s shirt. Minho scrunched his nose but decided that this could wait, the needs of his fledgling came first.

That was an odd feeling. Was this how Chan felt with all his fledglings?

“Thank you, Felix,” Minho said as the blond backed away from them.

“No problem,” Felix said, bright as ever as he opened the fridge and pulled out another plastic bag. “Do you want one?”

Minho shook his head. “I’m alright.”

Felix raised an eyebrow but didn’t push it. He moved a little, standing by the counter of the kitchen and he eyed Seungmin closely. Deeming it safe he brought the bag to his mouth and bit into it, making sure not to spill a single drop of blood.

“I’m Felix,” he said after a moment, eyes still locked onto Seungmin.

“Seungmin,” Seungmin introduced himself quietly, his focus on the empty blood bag in his hands. “W-where do I put this?”

“Here,” Felix said, a smile stretching on his lips as he pointed Seungmin to the bin. “All plastic waste here so we can recycle.”

Seungmin snorted, and as he walked over to the bin he burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Minho asked, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

“I’ve had this image of vampires based on movies. And they always seem so cool, living in their gothic mansions, you know?” Seungmin said, unable to hold back the giggles. As he laughed, Felix began to smile widely as well. “It’s just really funny to me…” He trailed off, looking around the room. “You’re vampires and yet… you recycle and live in a house like this.” He gestured to the mismatched curtains.

Minho scowled.

“Here’s a secret,” Felix said, leaning closer to Seungmin to stage whisper to him. “Minho and Chan are the oldest and when they decorated, it was very dark and edgy.” He grinned, chest puffing up a bit in pride. “The curtains were my idea.”

“I love them,” Seungmin replied.

Minho massaged his temples. These two would give him a headache from now on.

But somewhere within, he felt a calm spread as he watched Felix and Seungmin interact. Things would be confusing and Minho had no doubt that they were going to struggle as Seungmin got used to his new life, but seeing him so easily interact with Felix gave him hope.

Maybe it would work out alright in the end.


End file.
